


Everybody Wants To Love You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [48]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental homebirth, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kurt and Blaine, Double Birth, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg!Kurt, Parents Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, double mpreg, hospital birth, mpreg!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Just complete chaos.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Everybody Wants To Love You

**Requested by: iloveyoumonicaraymond**

At exactly 7:05 in the morning, Blaine was woken up by the sounds of retching coming from their master bathroom. He sat up in bed with his hand resting on the slight curve of his eleven week bump and looked at the closed door where the sounds were emitting from.

“Kurt?” He calls out and just gets more retching in response.

Blaine then takes the blankets off him and makes his way to the bathroom. He opens the door and raises his bushy brows at the sight before him. His husband was on his knees, throwing up his guts for some odd reason.

“Um, Kurt?” Blaine questions.

Usually he was the one vomiting. He’s had the worst morning sickness, is always bloated, and just feels nauseous and run down for most of the day, but for Kurt it was very odd.

When Kurt finishes, he lifts his head up from the toilet and turns his head to look at Blaine.

“Are you okay?”

Kurt shakes his head and pulls down the lever to flush the contents in the toilet. “It’s probably something I ate last night. I should be fine enough for work. He says as he starts to brush his teeth.

“Okay.”

Blaine pecks his cheek and grabs his toothbrush as well so they could get ready for their day.

**-Five Weeks Later-**

“Ugh!....Come on!...Come on!...Argh!….What the….UGH!”

Kurt gave up trying to button his favorite pair of maroon pants and laid on the bed, defeated.

“Babe? Everything okay in there?” Blaine asks.

He was in the kitchen working on lunch when he heard his husband struggling down the hall.

“No! Nothing fits, Blaine!” Kurt groaned and got himself up. He turned and Blaine could see the small swell of his belly. “I’m bloated all the time and I’ve gained five pounds in the last week. Five pounds, Blaine! Mine as well be fifty!”

Kurt started to cry and Blaine didn’t know what to do. He was supposed to be the hormonal one here, not his non-pregnant husband.

“I-I don’t understand. I’ve been staying on my diet and I weigh myself everyday and the numbers just keep going up!”

Kurt was frazzled and Blaine stood there as he watched his husband go into panic mode.

“Sweetheart,” Blaine walked over to Kurt and gently set his hands on Kurt’s back after he took off his pants and was just in his boxers. “Let’s sit down.”

The two of them moved back to the bed and sat on top of the covers.

“I think you may be experiencing a sympathetic pregnancy which means when their partner is pregnant, their spouse or other partner may experience the same symptoms but not actually be pregnant.”

“So you think it’s just all in my head?” Kurt asked.

“Mhm.” Blaine nodded and began to rub Kurt’s back. “It’s normal for this to happen to the pregnant party’s partner.”

Kurt hummed, “Well I did crave some sweets the other night too. I guess it is a sympathetic pregnancy thing.”

“Probably.”

Kurt kinda felt better if that’s what it was and that wasn’t anything worse so they decided to just order in and call it a day.

**\---**

In the middle of the night, Kurt woke up to a very sharp pain in his abdomen. He sat up in bed and turned on the lamp beside him, clutching his stomach.

He groaned loud enough for Blaine to hear and wake up himself.

“Ow.”

“Kurt? Honey? What’s wrong?” Blaine sat up, eyes filled with sleep. “You okay?” He yawned.

“No.” Kurt viciously shook his head. “Something’s wrong, Blaine.” He choked out and continued to clutch his stomach.

The pains were pulsating and ripping apart inside him like very, very, very sharp cramps.

“Do you maybe want to take a hot shower and see if the hot water will help?”

Kurt shook his head again and continued to whine.

“I-I-I think t-there’s something w-wrong….I-I-I can b-barely move.”

“Okay. I’m taking you to the ER.” Blaine gets out of bed and goes around to help his husband up. He really wasn't supposed to be doing heavy lifting but he needed to help Kurt if he was in dire need. He was worried for his husband and knew something was seriously wrong if he couldn't even move.

They slowly walked to the front of their apartment and Kurt was in tears from how badly his stomach hurt. Blaine grabbed his keys and they left, taking the elevator all the way down to the parking garage so they can leave.

At the hospital, Kurt was lying on a bed in the fetal position while Blaine stood next to him, rubbing his hands down the length of his body.

“It’s gonna be okay, honey.” He said as Kurt kept whining and would move from side to side, clearly very uncomfortable.

It hurt Blaine to see Kurt like this. His husband wasn’t even pregnant and he was having what seemed to be contractions. But, Blaine kept himself as calm as possible because stress isn’t good for him or the baby.

A doctor that was on-call in the ER came to them and performed an ultrasound on Kurt.

He adjusted his glasses and stared closer at the screen, probably thinking he was losing his mind.

“Hmm.” He hummed and moved the transducer some more around Kurt’s area of pain while trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

“What is it? Is it cancer?” Kurt asks, panicked.

“I don’t think so. I just need to get a second opinion so if you would excuse me for just a moment.” He said and left the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine with tears in his eyes and squeezed his hand, fearing the worst.

Blaine continued to rub Kurt’s arms and back, trying to calm him, but he too was worried for his husband.

The doctor returned a few minutes later with a nurse and another doctor. He moved the transducer on Kurt’s stomach and moved it around, pointing to the screen. They spoke amongst each other which pissed Kurt off because he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying.

“WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!” He spat.

The doctor nods at the others and they leave the room. He turns to the couple and adjusts his glasses again.

“I’m sorry Mister Hummel-Anderson, but I can assure you there isn’t anything seriously wrong in the slightest.” He said and Kurt let out a breath of relief. He then turned the screen to face the two and pointed to the small mass in the middle. “From the looks of this, it appears that you’re pregnant Mister Hummel-Anderson. You’re just about four months along.”

Kurt looked at the doctor and just laughed at him.

“You’re kidding me right?” He asked, clearly in shock. He looked over at Blaine then back at the doctor waiting for an answer. “I-I-I can’t be pregnant. I-It’s not possible. I-I don’t h-have the g-gene.”

“Well it could be possible that the results of the test were false negative. It happens. But from this you are indeed pregnant. See here?” He pointed to the screen where the small form of a baby appeared. “That’s your baby.”

Blaine thinks it’s amazing but Kurt on the other hand isn’t so sure so the doctor excuses himself and leaves the two to talk.

As soon as the doctor left, Kurt started to cry again.

“Baby,” Blaine got on the bed next to his husband and held him in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out, honey.”

“It’s not that.” Kurt sniffled and wiped his fallen tears. “I-I feel b-bad because this i-is sup-supposed to be your time to sh-shine, be-being pregnant a-and all.”

“Sweetheart, I’m in no way mad about this so don’t think I am.” Blaine said and moved his husband’s bangs away from his forehead. “I think this is so incredible that we get to do this together and just think now we’ll be getting two babies out of it instead of one. Just relax, baby, it’s gonna be okay, alright?”

“Okay.” Kurt nodded and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and attempted to get some sleep and ease his mind.

That morning, Kurt met with an on-call OB/GYN who is one of Doctor Sawyer’s colleagues and she does another ultrasound.

She spoke to them about the baby and the precautions he’ll have to take. How far along he is and his due date. She then made sure they had no questions and even though he’s further along than anticipated she gave him some vitamins just to take for development and what not.

They got home later that afternoon and Kurt went to lay down, still shocked from the news that he’s pregnant and has a life inside him.

Blaine joins him in bed and they stare at each other, remaining quiet. After a few minutes, Blaine talks.

“You know I love you, Kurt, and I will do everything possible to help you and I know you’ll do the same for me as well.”

Kurt sighed as he looked deeply into Blaine’s hazel eyes.

“We’re gonna get through this and be the family we’ve always dreamt of in the end.”

Kurt nodded as tears filled his eyes.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurts, giving him a much needed kiss. He also moves his hand down between them and puts it on Kurt’s small pudgy belly that was just barely poking out.

As the months went on, the two have gotten more equipped with the double pregnancy.

Their families were of course shocked but supportive none the less and excited that they’d be getting two grand babies instead of one.

Blaine and Kurt of course have been doing everything they can to prepare for the arrival of their children.

It’s still pretty shocking that Kurt’s pregnant but he enjoys it, especially when the baby kicks and he or she responds to whatever Kurt and Blaine say or sing to them.

They discuss what they’re going to be called when the babies come since they’re both considered one of the babies’ mothers and Blaine just said they’ll worry about it when the time comes then both eat their ice cream while watching reruns of Project Runway.

They compare bump sizes and sometimes would lightly push their bumps together letting the babies feel their sibling which Kurt and Blaine found adorable. They were given a double baby shower and of course given double of everything but haven’t found out what they’re having so most of their stuff is gender neutral.

They’re so excited to welcome their babies and see what they’re having. Kurt and Blaine both have feelings of what they’re carrying but won’t know till the day they’re actually born.

**\---**

Now at nine months pregnant, Blaine and Kurt were home waiting for Carole and Pam to fly in since they’ve agreed to live with the boys for a couple weeks just until they get settled into parenting Burt couldn’t make it because of work in DC but was going to go see the babies whenever they were born within the next few weeks or days. Finn, and Rachel have also decided to help out but are staying at their own apartment and will come by as much as they can.

However, some unexpected guests decided to make an arrival.

Blaine started to have contractions as soon as they were told Carole and Pam just got on the plane.

He was hunched over on the bed with his fists pressed into the thick mattress, moaning and groaning while Kurt watched in agony.

He couldn’t do much with his belly in the way but was trying to do what he could for his husband. But, poor Blaine, couldn’t move much either from the pain radiating through his midsection.

“Oh god Kurt!” Blaine could feel something pushing out of him and it wasn’t a pleasant feeling at all. “Agh! Oh god! Oh god!”

“What?! What is it?!”

“I th….Fuck!” Just then, Blaine water ruptured, soaking his pants and legs.

“Oh honey.” Kurt’s jaw dropped when he saw the mess in between his husband’s legs. “Okay, um, we need to...um,”

“Kurt!” Blaine screamed. His knees buckled and he gripped the blankets for dear life. “The head is coming out! Ahh! I-I need to push!”

Kurt quickly got behind Blaine to pull his sweats down and can see his raw, bulging anus with a dark form making its way out.

“Oh yeah, babe. The baby’s head is coming out, B. Just push when you feel you need to, okay?”

Blaine nodded and began to push as the urge grew unbearable.

As he pushed, Kurt pulled a blanket that was folded on the chair and opened it so that it draped over his arms, ready for the baby.

Blaine wasted no time in getting the baby out and three hard pushes later, their baby had burst out into Kurt’s arms with lots of blood and fluids following suit. Blaine fell forward, heaving into the blankets as Kurt held their first child with disbelief.

“Aww, Blaine. It’s a girl honey. We have a girl.” Kurt said and held her as she squirmed and cried in his crip.

Slowly, Blaine moved back and opened his legs, letting Kurt pass the baby through. Blaine cried as he took her up through his legs and held her to his chest.

“Hey there, sweet pea. You were wanting to come out, huh? I know darling. It’s okay baby, you’re here now. I know, sweet girl.” Blaine spoke to her with a gentle voice which she seemed to like and slowly settled down. “There honey. See, it’s okay.”

While Blaine settled his daughter, Kurt called 911 and had an ambulance on the way to take them to the hospital. He laid several towels on the ground to soak up some of the blood and fluids. Then stayed with Blaine for the most part until the paramedics came.

When the paramedics came, they loaded Blaine onto a stretcher and wrapped the baby up in a thermal blanket, letting him hold her while Kurt was helped inside and escorted to a seat next to his husband and daughter.

A younger female paramedic was checking Blaine’s vitals such as his heart rate and blood pressure then started to check the baby.

On their way to the hospital, Kurt started to have some pains.

“You okay, babe?” Blaine asked. He noticed that his husband was shifting uncomfortably where he sat.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The baby’s probably just excited their older sister is here.”

When they get to the hospital, Blaine and their baby are taken into a room while Kurt calls Finn, Rachel, and leaves a message with his step mother and mother-in-law. Blaine and his baby girl are then checked and are given a clean bill of health as of right now.

Kurt stood next to his husband’s bed and was ogling over the small child in his arms. She looked so much like Kurt it was insane. He has his own mini that he can dress up, play pretend fashion shows with, and just someone who will love and adore him as much as he does her and their other baby.

Finn and Rachel showed up shortly after and were grinning from ear to ear at the baby in Blaine’s arms. They each gave Kurt a hug asking how he was doing and as soon as he was about to speak, his water broke.

Kurt gasped seeing the mess that’s been made on the floor and looked up to see a nurse was bringing in a wheelchair for him.

“No, I’m okay. I-”

Kurt was struck with an intense contraction and cups his bump, slowly sitting himself down. He got another one right after and completely lost it.

“HOLY FUCK THIS SHIT HURTS!” He screamed. “Blaine.” He reached for his husband’s hand and Blaine grabbed it, watching Kurt having to go through what he just did. “I don’t want to do this alone! I can’t! I’m scared! FUCK!”

“Shh, I know but it’ll be okay Kurt.” Blaine soothed with tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t go with him because he had to let his body rest from his own labor and delivery two hours prior.

“No, no, no, please, Blaine.” Kurt cried and squeezed his hand tighter.

“I’m sorry, honey.” Blaine sighed and wiped away his fallen tears.

They cried together and it broke Blaine’s heart not being able to tend to his husband and be with him like Kurt was for him. Blaine swallowed the massive lump in his throat and looked over at Finn.

“G-Go with Kurt, okay? B-Be there for him and t-take my place. H-He needs you, F-Finn.”

Finna nodded and hugged his brother-in-law, “I won’t let him down.”

Blaine sadly smiled, wiping more tears away and slowly released his hand from Kurt’s. “I love you.”

“I-I love you too.”

Their fingertips grazed each other as they were separated. Kurt was wheeled out of the room still screaming and swearing with Finn following behind while Blaine was left with his baby girl and Rachel, who was comforting his brother-in-law as he cried.

In another room, Kurt was out onto the bed and a nurse kindly asked to remove his pants. He just said yes and was struggling with the pain. He squeezed his brother’s hand and tried to stay calm but the contractions were tearing him apart.

The nurse checked Kurt’s dilation and announced he was already fully dilated to push. Their babies were very eager to meet their parents, apparently.

Luckily, Doctor Sawyer was on-call and made her way into Kurt’s room ready to deliver his baby. She sat at the bottom of the bed in between his legs and was telling Kurt to push.

Just like Blaine, Kurt wasted no time trying to get their baby out. He squeezed Finn’s hand, while his brother coached him as best as he could.

“Baby’s head is crowning, Kurt. Another big push.”

Finn was able to peek over and could see half of the baby’s head emerging out into the world.

“Oh my god.” Finn then made a choked sound which Kurt did not like.

“DON’T LOOK DOWN THERE FINN! KEEP YOUR EYES UP HERE! EYES ON ME! FUCKING HELL THIS SHIT HURTS!”

“Use that anger and pain and push, Kurt!”

He screamed again and clenched his teeth as he pushed with all his might.

“Head’s out! Don’t push. I have to check for a cord.”

“Oh no I need to push. No I can’t.”

“Don’t push, Kurt. Breathe.”

“No, no I can’t.” He shook his head and groaned from another contraction.

“Breathe, Kurt. C’mon, breathe for your baby.” Finn said and started to breathe with his brother.

Kurt listened to the taller man and started to breathe. His face scrunched up in frustration and discomfort as she checked but once she gave him the all clear to push, he didn’t hold back.

Kurt pushed four more times and out came his baby.

Doctor Sawyer placed the baby onto Kurt’s chest and he took a look between its legs.

“Oh my god! It’s a boy!” He said and started to cry. “I have a son, Finn.”

Finn smiled and congratulated his brother as tears made their way down his face.

“Oh my goodness, hi buddy. Hi baby boy. God, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much.” Kurt kissed the top of his son’s head and let out a deep breath, knowing it was all over.

Finn got to cut his nephew’s cord and watched him get carried off to the other side of the room.

“Thank you for being here and helping me, Finn. Sorry I yelled at you, too.”

“You’re welcome and don’t worry about it. I would do it anyday. I love you, man.” Finn hugged his brother and stayed with him while he anxiously waited for his baby to come back.

Many hours later, Carole, Pam, Burt, and even Cooper have all arrived and were in Kurt and Blaine’s shared room. Kurt and Blaine were in a huge hospital bed together holding their babies. They both couldn’t believe they have two babies, a boy and a girl, one of each and that they’re so beautiful and perfect.

“I cannot believe you guys had your babies on the same day.” Pam said while looking over his son’s shoulder at her granddaughter.

“Yeah. You guys did good.” Carole added. “You guys have any names for these two cuties?”

“Yep.” Blaine smiled at his husband and introduced their daughter first. “So, this little girl is Tate Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, named after her late grandma and my late grandma.”

“And his name is Beckett Finn Hummel-Anderson, named after his amazing uncle.”

Finn smiled hearing his nephew’s name and was then able to hold the baby and be the first one, beside Kurt to hold the little dude.

They all got a chance to hold the babies and left in the early hours of the morning.

Late that night, Kurt and Blaine were awake and had their babies asleep in between them in the bed. They laid on their sides and Blaine was rubbing his finger along his daughter’s back while Kurt’s finger was being held onto by his baby boy. They looked so cute and were like little bears.

“Can you believe we did it, B?” Kurt asked while staring at their precious babies.

“No, I can’t. But we did.”

“Mhm. I’m so lucky to have gone through such a time with you.”

“I couldn’t agree more, baby.” Blaine said and looked up at his husband with a sweet smile on his face. “I love you, Kurt.”

Kurt leans in and gives his husband a passionate kiss then carry on watching their babies sleep, still in disbelief that they get to take them home and raise them to be whoever they wanted to be.


End file.
